1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of data transference.
2. General Background
Media content users are currently provided with a wide variety of devices and modes of communication for watching and/or listening to media content that they purchased. Examples of such media products are Blu-ray discs or DVDs with movies, television shows, video games, or the like. For instance, media content users may currently watch and/or listen to media content from devices such as Blu-ray players, DVD players, Digital Video Recorders (“DVRs”), game consoles, tablet devices, smartphones, and/or the like. Further, a wide variety of input mechanisms may be utilized for providing the media content to those devices. For example, the media content may be stored on a Blu-ray disc, a DVD, a storage device within a DVR, streamed to a mobile device, or the like.
Although media content users are provided with a wide variety of devices for content playback and modes of input for providing the media content to those playback devices, media content users are often limited in their ability to change the content that is being played. As an example, a user may play a video game that typically remains unchanged. The theme and characters are predetermined and are typically unmodified after the purchase of the video game by the media content user. The video game characters have the same appearance, abilities, features, and the like. The media content user often has to wait until a new version of the video game is developed to benefit from additional features for that particular video game. As a result, media content users are offered very little variety for the media content they purchase. That lack of variety may lead to boredom with respect to the purchased media content and a lack of interest for future purchases of similar types of media content.